Scarred
by moxieangel
Summary: A/U: Ed/Roy Fluff. "I know we both have a lot of scars and we have both been hurt pretty badly, but I promise I'll look after you, that is, if you don't mind." Roy said staring down at the younger man.  Ed smirked softly and nodded.


SCARRED

Ed ran through the crowded streets of central pushing and shoving his way through the bodies that blocked his escape. He did not hear the shouts and curses that were spat at him as he knocked people out of the way. He only heard the klop, klop, klop, of boots on cobblestone as they kept an even pace with him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran, ducked and clawed his way through everyone, anyone, to free himself of his antagonist. He heard his name and picked up the pace. He vaulted over a table selling Armestis flags and bolted down a side street. He heard the boots stop and a loud curse as he bolted down the alley and soon appeared at the end of the street. He paused for a moment before he began to run parallel to the street he had just fled from.

Ed took this time to wipe away the tears that had clung to his eyes before. He growled and wiped them away quickly. He began to slow as he reached the train station. He hung back at a distance when he saw Havoc and Fuery were standing on the platform with a picture of him talking to the conductor. Ed sighed heavily and fell against the wall. Tears began to roll slowly down his cheeks as he rested his fisted hand against his head. He grinded his teeth together in an effort to keep from sobbing.

He heard boot fall and quickly stood up and ran across the platform. Havoc caught a glimpse of Ed's bright red jacket. He grabbed Fuery and sprinted after him.

"Boss! Wait!" Havoc yelled as Ed reached the edge of the platform. Ed hesitated for a moment before leaping deftly to the other side. He stared across at Havoc, eyes red from crying, and then turned and disappeared behind the closest train.

"Damn it." Jean cursed, dragging a hand over his face. "What do we do now?" Fuery whispered. Jean forced a smile. "Stop all the trains."

Ed quickly walked to the ticket kiosk and bought a ticket and began to look for his train. He located the train and climbed aboard. He made his way to the last car. He was the only person in the car and he was grateful for the solitude. He sunk back into the leather seat and closed his eyes firmly. He heard the slide of the car door but did not care enough to open his eyes.

He sighed and all the emotions of the last four weeks over took him. Tears streamed out of his eyes rolling down his neck and soaking his collar. An image of his brother's smiling face. The empty house he hated coming home to. The increasing amount of missions that were turned down in his attempts to find the Philosopher's Stone. Al's body, lifeless on the ground before him. His headstone next to his mother's. Roy's increased concern and pity followed by warm smiles and home cooked meals. Roy's fingers entwined with his on a cold night, sharing a warm bed.

Ed brought his hands to his face and sobbed silently into them. He was so confused; he did not know what to do other than run. Escape. Like he and Al had done all those years ago. He suddenly felt arms surround him pulling him close. Ed immediately began to thrash and kick. The arms tightened and held him close to his chest. Ed opened his eyes and saw the blue uniform and the rank pinned to his lapel. Ed immediately tried to free his arms to push himself away. Roy Mustang was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Roy held on tight as Ed struggled to get out of his hold. At this point, Roy was desperate and he would do anything to keep Ed from leaving on that train. Because as much as Ed did not understand, this was for his own good. Ed managed at wriggle his left arm free and push himself as far as he could from Roy. "Edward, please listen to me." Roy pleaded as Ed pushed away from him. "Fuck you, Roy." Ed hissed glaring dangerously up at the man from under his bangs. Roy only called him Edward when he was trying to control him. "This is for your own good Ed." Roy whispered. "What the hell would you know what is good for me?" Ed growled, "I trusted you! And now you are trying to take away the one thing that keeps me going. That kept Al going." "Ed it is over." Roy insisted. "There has to be another way." Ed yelled. "But you know there isn't." Roy spat. Ed glared up at Roy. "You are obsessed Ed. This has to stop before you die too." Roy said firmly.

Ed drew back his hand and slapped the raven headed man as hard as he could. The sound reverberated through the car. Roy stared back at the blonde pain etched across his face. Ed opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He felt Roy's arms drop from him and he felt a part of him fall away from him at the same time. Ed stared at the red mark that was growing on the left side of Roy's face. He was startled when he saw tears rolling down the older man's face. Ed moved to wipe them away and gently brushed his fingers over his superior's cheek. The older man placed a hand over Ed's. Ed leaned his head against Roy's chest.

"I made a promise to your brother the day that you passed your state alchemist exam. He made me promise that if anything ever happened to him that I would take care of you, no matter how much you resisted. I fully intend to carry out that promise if you'll allow me to." Roy whispered quietly as he leaned his head against Ed's. The younger man paused for a moment. "So, no more Philosopher's Stone." Ed said quietly.

Roy nodded slowly as Ed looked him in the eye. Ed debated for a moment with himself before sighing and placing a hand over the one resting on Roy's leg. Roy turned his hand over and gently squeezed the automail hand. Ed stared down at the automail arm and then back up at Roy. "So this is the end, huh?" Ed asked as he shook his head. "All the death and pain and blood, for what? I'm still only half human." Ed whispered. "Ed…" Roy began but Ed had already risen and ripped his coat off along with his jacket. He held them in one hand as he stared a Roy.

"Why you ever want to be with something that can't feel your warmth or your hand when it's in yours?" Ed said hollowly. Roy stood slowly and stood in front of the younger man. Ed stared at the boots before him. He jumped when he felt warm fingers tracing the scars around the cup link of his automail. Ed looked up at the man before him. "I want to be with you because I Love You." Roy said dropping his hand from his shoulder to grab his hand. Ed smiled lightly and squeezed Roy's hand.

"I know we both have a lot of scars and we have both been hurt pretty badly, but I promise I'll look after you, that is, if you don't mind." Roy said staring down at the younger man. Ed smirked softly and nodded.

Roy helped Ed back into his jacket and coat and then he led him off the train, hand in hand. Ed could hear Havoc and Fuery yelling as train whistle blew and then started off with a lurch. Havoc was first to reach them and stopped just short of running them over and Fuery was a close second huffing and out of breath.

"Ah, Fuhrer Mustang! You found him." Havoc said slightly out of breath. Roy smiled and nodded. "Thank you for assisting me in my search. I don't know what I would have done if we had missed him." Roy said squeezing Ed's hand. Ed smiled softly and leaned against the older man.

Perhaps this wasn't the end. Perhaps this was the end of being scarred and broken and the beginning of healing and mending. Ed didn't care as long as he had Roy by his side he knew he would pull through.


End file.
